


It Only Takes One Night

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Night Sex, Sex, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a female and she's 18 years old.

It was the full moon tonight. Thankfully, the moonlight shine on the Xiaolin temple. It was so silent only crickets and the breeze made sound.  The trees and the tall grass dances against the wind letting it through the lands. Many of the animals were fast asleep. Especially, all the monks except for one were fast asleep.

The young female walks out of the bathroom having a towel dry her shaved head and wore a light blue Satin nightgown. The material was below the knees, short sleeves, and have fine lace creating a U-shape neckline. She sighs holding a lit candle holder walking in the dark halls barefoot. The wooden floor was clean enough to walk without her flip flops. Every step she made it made soft footstep sounds through the hallway. The candle flickers back and forth by the slight breeze.

When the Xiaolin Dragon of Water reaches to her room, she put her candle holder on her nightstand next to a big bottle of Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion. The bed was next to a medium size window letting the moonlight shine on her bed. The warrior closed the door making sure it was lock. She walks over to her bed to sit down, and grab the bottle giving a small squeeze. Her skin glistered at sensitive moonlight and orangey glow of the candle as she continues to rub lotion all over her skin.

Once she was done putting on lotion, she put it back on the nightstand. Her hand took the candle and blew it out. The room became darker only to be saved by the moonlight that peaked through on her body and part of the bed. The Xiaolin warrior yawns as she lies on her back feeling her soft bed. She sighs at the soft pillow and mattress resting her aching body.

All day, she spends training her hardness, and cleaning chores. Not to mention there was a Shen Gong Wu activation along with a Showdown. She was very exhausted. A goodnight sleep would make it all better. Slowly closer her eyes, she dozed off.

The room stood silent, until her window slightly opening for the cold breeze to go through. The warrior groans at the sudden cold. The room stood silent being hugged by the darkness. Until, the pitch black from the other side of the room was broken by Auburn reptile eyes staring at the female sleeping. The figure in the shadows loom over the warrior’s small body sleeping on her right side seeing one of her luscious leg up showing some of her thigh and white lacey panty. He grins seeing the nightgown gentling hugging her body giving her an innocent pure look. The figure moves to the right side passing the moonlight giving a minute of darkness.

The female groans at the feeling of someone in her room. She turns over to her left lying on her back, once again. The dark figure looms at the Satin material amazingly covered her round handful, heavy breasts that are perky, but warm with a natural bounce and firmness. He could see the material touching her nice centered nipples being to be shown. Begging to be grope by his warm hand.

The figure’s allow his hands to gentle grope the female’s right breasts allowing himself to enjoy the softness. His hands slowly massage it letting his palm gently move to the shape of her boob. The breast had a faintly firmness and his hand could feel her nipple grew a bit harder. He let his index finger gently pressed against her hard nipple twirling and flickering around making her give a soft moan. He chuckles darkly giving a huge grin at the successful sound he received, “I see, your awake, young one.” The Heylin Prince squeeze her breast making her give another moan.

“Mmm,” Her gentle hazel eyes softly met Auburn eyes, “I was wondering when you would you show up, my Emperor.” She spoke with a smile on her face to see her lover.

 Chase grins at his lover’s pet name for him, “I’m pleased to know you wish to want me.”

“Of course, I do.” She smiles feeling his hand slowly going down her waist to her thigh feeling his warm hand slipping under her nightgown to caress her meaty tone thigh. “Do you?” She asked.

“Of course, Omi.” He felt her hand gently stroking his cheek feeling his perfect jawline. His lips pressed against her lips making his hand slowly move to her panty. “I see you’ve been naughty to wear such a thing.”

She giggles, “I can see you enjoy the view.” He gave another chuckles as he pulled her nightgown up to her belly button to show the pretty lacey white panty. Omi moans feeling his two fingers rubbing against her with the panty still on.

Chase grins feeling the wet material hearing soft moans from his lover. “Mmm,” She sighs feeling his fingers, “Make love to me, my warrior.” Her eyes filled with lust begging to be touched some more. He did as he told slowly removing her soiled panty off her to be blessed by her delicious pink wet pussy.

“Your so wet.” He softly spoke has he let his fingers rub her wet clit making her moan a bit louder.

She closed her eyes wanting to feel his warm fingers touching her sensitive area. His soft tender lips and hot breath kissing down her neck making her moan, “Chase…” She bites her bottom lips feeling his fingers entering her. His other hand supporting himself so he continues to pleasure his mate. Fingers move to a scissor like position making her arch her back wanting to meet his movement. “Ahh… Chase.” She bites her bottom lip wanting him to go faster.

“Shh, don’t move, my Empress.” He purrs at her hips wanting to ride his fingers, but he wants her to beg for more. “Don’t you want to feel me?”

“Oh yes… my Heylin Prince…” Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down for a heated kissed. He groans feeling her tender lips roughly kissing him adding a bit of tongue. She gave a little nibble and tug of his bottom lip leaving him wanting more.

“Dirty minx…” He gave a low growl down his throat as he fingers her a bit faster hearing gushing and skin smacking making her gasps.

“Oh my-” She covers her mouth not wanting to wake up her fellow warriors.

Chase spoke, “Do not be frighten, my naughty warrior.” Amused by her facial expression wanting to moan out loud by his finger fuck.

She slowly pulls down her hands feeling his finger going faster, “Oh please, make love to me.” She begs feeling his fingers weren’t enough. Chase’s cock hardens by the sounds of his mate.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this.” He spoke softly kissing her forehead as he felt her wet swelling vagina. She’s ready for him.

She puffs her cheeks a bit annoyed by his talk, “Chase!!!” She whines making him chucking by his little teasing. He knows that she doesn’t like the whole sweet talk, but he had to admit that she does look beautiful. The way her cheeks are red tinted, teary eyes, and swell lips not to mention the glistering on lotion and sweat. Yes, his lover looks amazing.

He’s surprised that their relationship lasted this long. The female was just 18 years old when he had told her his interest to her. He didn’t confess, but had told her he had admire her abilities and wanted her to be his personally companion. The female took a while for her to agree to it. It turns out she felt the same way, since they were so alike. They enjoy a good battle with their material abilities, they were strong, and had certain interest with power. Ah yes, Chase was struck by her abilities the way she can take down many warriors if she wanted to. Though, he was surprised she agrees to be with him with her beliefs of Xiaolin and his belief on Heylin; he had expected arguments. So, here they are after six months, which is quiet long for him. He had never had any serious relationship, which is a bit nerve racking. The female merely giggles when she first heard that he had always slept around, one night stands, random strangers of all sorts of men and women, and multiple concubines. Never had he been with someone this long; it was pleasant. Omi had felt the same way when she had admitted she never done anything, since she’s- was a monk.

His mind snap out of it when his mate pulls her down for another kiss. The two had been in a secret relationship for six months, and they didn’t mind it. The only this it was hard was when they would see each other in Showdowns. They tried so hard to avoid each other, but they couldn’t help it. “Mmm!” He purrs at her soft nibble. They’re lips swell a bit in a dark red tint as they go at it again.

Omi rubs his shoulders wanting him to take off his armor. Her hands slowly trance down to rub his hard cock through the think material. “Patience, little one.”

“You know, I want you.” She spread her legs a little wider making him smell her scent. A small smirk formed on her face when she saw her lover’s facial expression. His eyes widen as he sniffs her scent making his cock twitch by it. His dragon senses started to kick in seeing the female’s legs spreading a bit wider making a better access for his fingers. The fingers being blessed by warm throbbing folds, and he could feel her getting wetter and wetter. His nose tickled by her delicious scent being part dragon he could smell anything in specific detail. Pleased with this, he gave another throaty growl making his mate giggling in response.

“You don’t know what you’ve done to me.” He kisses her back as his fingers pulled out making her groan in disappointment. The Heylin Prince saw his two wet finger covered in his lover’s fluid. His snake-like tongue likes it off tasting her.

She purrs, “Do I taste good, my lord.” He smirks having his eyes filled with lust. One thing, Omi enjoys from the Heylin Prince are his eyes. Many can view his eyes to be dead filled with hatred, blood, and the loss of humanity, but to her. She sees a proud, powerful, strong warrior with a touch of sensitive that is difficult to grasp. Many wouldn’t look at his eyes for fear, because those eyes had witness blood. Not even a glance, people would avoid them. She on the other hand sees nothing, but respectable warrior even though he’s evil… he’s honorable.

He breathes in her ear, “Delicious.” Making her gasps at his sudden movements. She saw him unlatching his armor, then took off his black Chinese sleeve shirt showing off his bare chest. She watches him rubbing her well-tone thighs and position himself for her.

Omi watches her mater pulling out his large harden cock for her to see. “I can tell you’re ready for me.” He smirks showing off his perfect teeth and his eyes admiring her swell pussy. The female licks her lips staring at her lover’s cock and dark curly hairs around it. He had a very faint happy trail, which the female enjoys hair.

He strokes his length with his right hand making her watch, “Are you going to tell me why you shaved?” His eyes darting at her very clean shave vagina. Often times, he prefers hairy ones, since he gotten so use to it in his young times.

She giggles biting her index finger, “You know, why?” She had her feet playfully took his chest making him hold it with his left hand giving a small kiss on her ankle.

“Only if you will return the favor?” He asked lustfully.

She spoke, “Since when I don’t?”

“I’m only asking.” He grins then he let the tip of his cock rub against her wet folds making her moan. Slowly he enters her making her groan by the sudden hard thrust. She adjusts her lover’s large member. It was so big she felt full in an odd way, but it felt so good. Her lover kissing her belly button. Omi lifts her nightgown up for him to continue kissing toward her breasts. The warm kisses imprint on her skin when he left. His hands rub against the soft warm tone skin pushing the material up. Normally, Chase would rip her clothes off, but she loves the nightgown and wanted to keep it. So, she took off her nightgown being toss to the side. Chase’s eyes shiny at the wonderful mound breasts in front of him. Her harden light brown nipples perfectly darted at him begging to be sucked by his mouth.

“Oh!” She sighs as her right nipple met a hot mouth. He suckled for a bit having his other hand massages her other breast. She moans, “Oh…” Feeling her right nipple cold when Chase pulled away to suck on the other breast. “Mmm…” He groans enjoying her breasts for a bit longer.

Then, the Overlord started to move in and out making her give another moan. The thrusting continues as he picked her right leg having it over his shoulder for a better access.

“Ah!” Omi moans at the quick rhythm of Chase’s cock pounding into her. “Oh… Chase… fuck me…” She was hot and sweaty. “Harder!” She begs.

Chase grunts by his throbbing cock feeling Omi’s tight pussy rubbing against it. His eyes stare at his lover moaning and her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his hip movements. “Like that?” Seeing her nodding as she moans into her pillow.

“Ahhh… ohhh… yes! Ah-ahhh!” Her breathing became heavy, her body glistered in sweat, and she felt the rush of ecstasy running through her body. Chase kept pumping his cock back and forth wanting to pound into her pussy a bit more. So, he had her bend over and started to do the doggie style.

“Ohhh… yes…” He groans having his hands firmly grasping on Omi’s waist as he pounds into her. They hear the sound of their skin smacking against one another, and they’re rapid breathing.

Omi started to meet his thrust following his hip movements, “Talk dirty to me.” She moans, “I’ve been a whore, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you are.” He growls roughly and slow give hard thrusts with one skin smack after another. “You’re hungry for my cock.”

“OH, yes! I love it so much.” She purrs in a sultry manner, “Does my pussy please you, my warrior?”

“It’s wonderful, my dirty dragon.” He groans having his hair covered in sweat and bullet sweat sliding down to the side of his body.

“Spank me!” She breathes heavily. He did as he was told making her yelps in excitement. The Heylin Prince could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each smack on her bottom leaving a nice red tint on her cheeks. “Oh, yes.” She moans meeting his thrusts.

Chase grins evilly purposely going slow making her groans trying to move her hips back to go faster. His hands grip her waist making her stop causing her look over her shoulder glaring at him. Her flustered face was far too adorable, her teary eyes, and drooling mouth made him lick his lips wanting to kiss her. Smirking evilly at her as he starts at her swell wet pussy wanting to be fucked. His cock slowly teased her by slowly going all the way and pulled back repeating the process. “Faster…” She begs feeling his hands grips on her waist to not move.

“Say it.” He bends over whispering in her ear, “Say, you wanna be fucked by my delicious cock.” His right hand gropes her right breast while the other hand rubs her sensitive clit.

            Omi squirm at the touch, “Oooohhh….” She bites her bottom lip feeling his lips kissing her shoulder. Chase could taste the sweetness of the lotion and the salty sweat. “Your so mean.” She purrs feeling his throbbing cock in her.

            He chuckles, “You know it.” Pressing her clit with fingers making her groan.

            “Please,” Her hand gentle pressed his hands forcing him to grope her breasts, “fuck me with your great cock. “

            “Hahaha,” He kisses her, “Good girl.” He lifts her up having her legs up use his arms and started to fuck her. “Like that?” He went faster.

            “OH yes! Mmm, feels good, my warrior.” She stares at her wet pussy dripping with her juices. Her lover’s cock easily glides into her making her say, “My pussy is so wet…”

            He groans, “She looks so delicious begging to be sucked off.

            “Please do.” She begs.

            The Overlord gently let her lie on her back and took his cock out. Omi made small throaty moans missing her hard meat. He made her spread her legs wide seeing her swell pussy, “Mmm,” His hot mouth sucks it off.

            Omi arched her back by the warm mouth. “Ahhh…” She hummed feeling his snake-like tongue flickering her sensitive clit. He would give a small nibble then lick her wet folds good. “Mmm,” Her hips slowly ride his tongue.

            “Hmph…” He smiles in amusement pulling away to kiss and caress her thighs.

            “Does my pussy taste good, my warrior.” She gropes her breasts giving a small pinch on her hard nipples.

            Chase purrs licking her thigh, “Always.” He made out it a bit longer making sure his pretty mater doesn’t cum.

            “Your turn.” He pulls away having his cock begging to be sucked off.

            Omi sexually purrs staring at his dripping pre-cum cock. She let him lie on his back, so she can suck him off. The female never minds doing this. It was fun and dirty. She firm grasp his cock letting her small tongue gently licks the tip. Staring at her lover’s groans, she tasted his pre-cum and give another lick. Then, slowly she had his cock into her mouth, “Mmm.” She hummed. Chase groans, “Right there.” He had his hand on her head wanting her to have all of his cock into her.

            She sucks him off like a sweet candy hearing him moan. “Fuck…” He hissed feeling her tongue gliding on his hard length. He could her slurping, and sucking, “Dirty dragon.”

            Omi hummed in pleasure having her mouth taking more of him to deep throat. He moans a little louder, “Ahhh…” Her mouth did wonders which could not be explained. The way she goes all the down and pulled back quickly. Chase arched his back wanting to fuck her mouth, “Gah!” She gags pulling the cock away to take a deep breath. Deep throating was difficult for her, since she couldn’t breathe. She sniffs seeing his cock dripping, then she takes it again.

            “Good apprentice.” He purrs at the sight on her hazel eyes staring at him so innocently while she sucks his member. She purrs licking the sides of his cock, then her eyes gleam at the way Chase looks comfortable. Purposing pulled away, the Overlord stare at her at the sudden move. She grins as she straddled on him, “That’s from before.”

            “Matter of weakness.” He breathes heavily seeing her spread her folds for his cock to enter her.

            She spoke sultry, “Are you sure?” making him groan when she had his cock enter her.

            “Yes, my naughty kitten.” He let his hand caress her cheek then his thumb slide to her plump lips. The female sucks his thumb making him turned on.

            “Mmm.” She gave a small bite then suck it some more. Her body responded to ride him. The Overlord groans in his throat seeing his lover take dominance. Her hips started to move into a smooth rhythm, “Ohhh. Mmm.” She moans biting her bottom lip.

            Chase groans, “Ahh! Yesssss…” His cocks felt her warm pussy sliding with ease. “Ahhh.” He grunts when Omi started to ride him a bit faster. “Ooohh.” He moans watching her bouncing breasts following the rhythm of her thrusting.

            “Oh!” She purrs having sweat sliding down, “You feel so good.”

            “You feel amazing.” He groans having his hands on her hips wanting her to go faster and harder.

            Then, she teased him, again by slowing down. Chase groans in disappointment wanting to be fucked, “Do not tease me, kitten.”

            “You deserve it.” She playfully went back to her normal pace making him moan.

            Chase let his hand massage her bouncing breasts as she rides him. “Ahh,” She toss her head back feeling the rush of her body making her slow down. The Overlord let her lie on her back, so he could take over. The two tongue kiss for a bit until the fallen warrior started to pound into his lover.

            “Faster…” She moans seeing her legs over his shoulder letting him pound harder into her. The two could feel their climax coming. The bed rocks slowly by Chase’s rhythm and Omi’s breasts bouncing freely and happily. The female gropes her breasts wanting to be touch.

            Chase grasps her left boob making her moan, “I’m about to cum.” She felt him cock touching her g-spot.

            The Overlord grins finally having the chance to hit her g-spot wanting her to cum. “Me too.” A few more thrusts, they felt the rush and heat rising. Omi started to move her hips meeting her lover’s thrusts. The two moans hitting their climax. She shudders when Chase slams him cock a few more times cumming into her. “Ahh, Chase!” She moans out loud in lust.

            “Ah.” He grunts cum into her. Slowly pulling out he saw her cum with her fluids on the bed and his cock. “Beautiful.” He breathes heavily seeing his lover on the bed breathing heavily, exhausted, and her body looked so sensitive. It was breath taking.  By the slightest touch she squirms taking in the moment. Chase’s warm hands rubs her waist to her breasts as he lies next to her. The two took their silent moment listening to their breathing turning normal. They had the sheets covering their lower waist to the bottom from the cold.

            Omi felt his strong arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. His warm breathing gave her tingles, “Did I satisfy you?” He asked seeing her turning over with those addicting Hazel eyes.

            “Of course. Did I?”

            “Of course, kitten.” He grins having his Auburn eyes glowing.

            Omi was exhausted wanting to sleep. She spoke, “Can we do this, again? Tomorrow perhaps?” Knowing they do this every once a week.

            “We’ll see, kitten.” He chuckles in amusement, “Do you wish to do this all the time? Or to be together.”

            “I wish…” She tried hard to keep her eyes open, but was to sleepy, “I wish we can be together like this… I want to be with you more often.” Her heart ache wanting to be with her mate. No doubt, she will be ban if the others saw her being naked with him. She already lost her virginity to him. There was no going back to the ways of the Xiaolin.

            He spoke, “Are you afraid of what the others will think?”

            “No. I don’t care… they wouldn’t approve of us.” She spoke softly stroking his cheek, “Wo ai ni, Chase. If only I could be with you without no one to ruin this.”

            “Wo ai ni, young one.” He spoke holding her hand feeling the roughness from her years of training.

            “Please, come tomorrow. I want to see you, again.” She spoke.

            He chuckles darkly seeing her slowly fallen asleep. His hand gropes her breasts making her hummed in pleasure, “Don’t you worry, young one. We shall be together as for now… Sleep.” He kisses her.

            “Goodnight, my warrior.” She lays her head into his chest and dozed off.

            “Sweet dreams.” His eyes glow dangerously red into the darkness of the room.

            Omi grunts knowing it was morning, because the sunlight was aiming at her face. She slowly opening her eyes giving them a rub to adjust the daylight. Then, she started at the ceiling noticing she wasn’t in her room. The female shot from the bed looking around the new room and notice she’s wearing her light blue nightgown. “Where am I?” She pulled the sheets out and got off the bed.

            The young warrior rushes to the door seeing the grand halls. Her eyes stood amazed by the large buildings. Until, she hit the main foyer seeing the crystal eye ball showing images. Omi slowly went over noticing she was in her lover’s palace. Curiosity had her interested at the images in the crystal ball. She looks over to her horror seeing the Xiaolin temple burning down, images of her fellow monks murdered. Then, the images show another warrior, “No…” She took a step back seeing Raimundo killed by his Sword of the Storm.

            “No…” Her eyes widen at the large massive bloodbath of the temple. Her heart fallen seeing Kimiko and Clay killed, “No…” She breathes heavily having tears going down her cheeks. Her memory went back to the night with Chase. “No!” Refusing to believe everything was lie. She refused that the Overlord killed her fellow Xiaolins.

            “I see, your awake.” She jumps by his voice. Turning over she saw Chase walking out of the shadows to reveal his armor covered in blood.

            Her mouth covers in shock, her knees felt weak, her body shook in fear. “Why?” She asked holding back her cried. Her tears slide down her cheeks. Hazel eyes spotted a dead green dragon being wraps in the side of Chase’s sash.

            The Overlord’s eyes soften seeing her frighten, “Do not be afraid.”

            “Was everything a lie.” She said seeing him walking closer to her.

            The fallen warrior rubs her cheeks still seeing her quivering, “You merely wished to be with me, young one.”

            “I…” She stopped herself remembering last night.

            He spoke, “I merely granted your wish… it only takes one word… one night for you to admit what you’ve wanted, young one.”

            “I never said I wanted you-” Chase cut her off, “You never did, but it doesn’t mean you haven’t imply it, young one. Do not lie to me… and yourself. You know, what you meant.”

            Omi bites her bottom lip, “You killed them all?”

            “All except for Ping Pong. The child is way too young and I have his memories erased never to remember any of this.” He saw her breathing in relief.

            “Could have been another way?”

            “You know, very well this was the only way out for you to be with me, young one.” He said knowing that the Xiaolin monks would’ve her forced to live in the temple. Never tasting freedom, and being herself if they were ever to find out about them. He knew for sure that her friends would never view her the same way and outcast her.

            “Do you mean it?” He arched his eyebrow asking, “About us? Do you really love me?”

            Chase presses his lips to his mate, “Wo ai ni, Omi.”

            She smiles softly wiping her tears from her short mourn, “Wo ai ni, Chase.” She wraps her arms around his neck. Her nightgown being stained by the dirt and blood, but she didn’t care. “I’m free!” She happily jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

            “Hmmfff,” The Heylin Prince didn’t expect his mate to react this way. He grins when she kissed him back. “That you are, my Empress.”

            Omi hugs her mate, “Wo ai ni!” She kept kissing him not giving a damn about anything. She wanted to be with his mate and she got it. Chase purrs sexually at his mate, “Shall we take this in the bedroom, my Empress?”

“Please, my dark Emperor.” She purrs back as he bridal style carried her to his master bedroom. The Overlord pleased to welcome his lover to her new home. One night… he chuckles at the idea of his mate admitting she wanted to be with him.

The two future royal Heylin Emperor and Empress went to their master bedroom to have some fun. _“One night…”_ Omi thought to herself, _“It only takes one night for her to have her desire.”_ Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
